


The Tale of the Broken Princess

by M_997



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Michelle is a the soon to be Queen of the Jones land. She is meant to marry Harry Osborn of the Osborn lands. Though, even though Harry is nice, they both know she's in love with someone else. And Harry doesn't mind because, well he's in love with someone else too.A story of the Broken Princess.





	1. The Dress Fitting

"... And now, please welcome your soon to be Queen of the Jones Land"

_You've got this Michelle, c'mon. Just a quick gretting then dinner then bed._

_Oh sweet, sweet bed._

Michelle walked out into the great dining hall and was greeted by the cheers of women and the greedy eyes of the men.

She curtsied then walked over to her father only to cursty again. Michelle then walked to her mother, who was holding the family stone. She took the stone from her mother's, cold, dead hands.

"Love you mother" she whispered under her breath before holding the stone up in the air only to receive a massive amount of cheers.

"Let the feast, begin!" her father shouted across the hall right before he sat in his seat.

Michelle followed suit.

"Now Michelle dear, please be up and ready tomorrow by dawn. We have a very special guess coming" her father stated then he started to dig into his potatoes.

"Who is it father?" she asked carefully.

He gave Michelle the most sickening grin before replied with, "As a Queen you need a husband and I have found you one. He is of the second richest lands we know and is quite the man" Michelle nearly spat out her water.

"Excuse me if I may, father. But doesn't it seem a little too early for marriage" Michelle tried to argue but she knew that it wasnt too early, considering most girls got married off to some man on their 16th birthday.

Though, Michelle was 18 and still had not found a man to marry. She is sure that someone out there is perfect for her but she wants to focus on her life before having to run around after somebody.

"Nonsense girl, we will be discussing the details for the wedding tomorrow" Michelle sighed as she continued eating dinner. She hoped that whoever she was to marry, is a good man.

**The next day**

"You must get ready my princess, our guests are to arrive soon" her maid, Rosa, said. 

"I hate my life" Michelle mumbled into her bed sheets.

"Do not say that princess, it's to be a great day of celebration and warmth"

"I don't want to marry him" she knew she sounded like a child and she knew she should NOT be acting like this, but she really didn't want to.

"It is what's best for our land Michelle" Rosa laid a caring hand on the girls limp body. Michelle was surprised because Rosa never called her by her name.

"well better get change then, shall we?"

"ughhh" and with that, Michelle got out of bed and into her dress. Tight, oh so very tight dress.

She walked down to the breakfast table to eat.

"Big day Michelle!" her father said. Michelle couldn't be mad at him, he had lost his wife and was running out of solutions. He was just doing what's best for the land.

"Uh... Yea, I guess" she said eating her food.

"My king, our guests have arrived" one of the maids said.

"Great bring them in"

A few seconds later, in walked a man looking Michelle's age and his father. The boyy was rather good looking but Michelle could tell that he didn't want to do this.

"Hello, this is my daughter, Michelle. Michelle this is Harry" Harry took ahold of Michelle's hand and raised it to his lips while he bowed.

"Nice to meet you m'lady"

"Like wise" as the good mannerd girl she is, she curtsied.

"Well have a seat" her father said. They all sat down.

"So, I have been thinking and I want the wedding as soon as possible, as soon as Michelle is ready of course" Harry's father said, also known as lord Osborn.

"Ah yes, she is plenty ready. Infact, we are getting her fitted for a dress today" Harry and I sat there in silence, we knew this was a conversation for the adults.

"Great then it's sorted for now, let's have another meeting in a few weeks" Lord Osborn said.

"Yes we must" Michelle's father said as he walked them out.

"Come on now dear, its time for the fitting!" he cheered once he was back.

"Yay" she faked enthusiasm.

* * *

"I've always admired the Stark lands. Everything is just so in order don't you think dear?" Michelle's father asks her. Michelle and her father were walking to the clothes shop after getting dropped off. 

When they entered a lovely lady came up to them and they shook hands. 

"Thank you for doing this on such a short notice, I imagine you are incredibly busy" Michelle's father said. The younger woman, May, laughed and waved them off. 

"It's okay really. I have my nephew to help out so it's not so busy. Now if you could come right this way, we can get your measurements" and then Michelle was surrounded by hands and measuring tapes and different types of fabrics and colours. It was all happening at once and it was too much. But like a princess, she sucked it up. 

Michelle did what her mother always told her to do if she felt lost. She focused on one thing, once you've focused, think about something happy then just be calm. Like always, it worked and she was back to normal. 

Within 15 minutes everyone but May dissappeared. 

"So, Harry Osborn. I've met him a few times. He seems lovley" May says and I watch her wrap a white piece of fabric around my waist. 

"Yeah he does" Michelle responds and she wanted to say more, she wanted someone to talk to but she stayed quiet. 

"oh Michelle, I know you don't want to marry him" may glances at her. 

"How do you know?" Michelle gasps when May cuts the bottom part of the fabric off. Though somehow it ends up looking nice. 

"I've fitted many women for wedding dresses in the past so I know when someone doesn't want to marry" michelle sighs. 

"He's nice. I just want don't want to end up as unhappy as my mother" she say. It's not that her father did anything to upset her mother on purpose. She just wasn't happy being told what to do, what to say, how to eat. She said it was exhausting and that she wishes Michelle didn't live like she did. That was her last wish. And Michelle was set to make it happen. Though she didn't know how.

"You know when I got married, I thought nothing could stop us but then a theif killed him. I thought about killing myself but then I took a step back and realised I couldn't leave my nephew after his parents died and his uncle too. I was important to someone and so I stayed. The point is, you are important to so many people really think before marrying him. It might not be the best for your kingdom if you marry him" Michelle sighs. May was right but she would upset her father. And even though her mothers wish was for her to be happy and free, Michelle wasn't sure if she could do that. 

"I will bu-" Michelle got inturupted by 3 knocks on the wooden door. She assumed it was her father, he had left to go to the markets, to check up on her. But when may opened the door, she saw a boy. 

"Uh, I think these are the same pins but just with a yellow top instead of a blue top" may laughs. 

**(this part is in first perspective, the story will be in first perspective from now on)**

"It's okay honey, as long as the pins do their job, I'm fine with any type" I turn to get a better look at the boy and he catches my eyes. 

He smiles. A genuine smile. One that isn't a greedy smile or a awkward one. Just a smile. 

"Hey, I'm Peter" he says as May starts looking for something, I don't know What. 

"hi" I say then May huffs. 

"I left the lace upstairs, I'll be right back. Peter, make sure our guest is comfortable" he smiles a little. This time it's a cheeky one.

"Yes ma'am" Peter salutes and as she walks out the door she hits him lightly before saying, "I'm not that old" then she leaves.

The room turns silent but it's fine. I study the bottom part of the dress, even though it was just pinned and it had no design, I could tell it would be beautiful. I run my hands down the fabric. 

"So who's the lucky dude, I mean man" he corrects himself. Its frowned upon to address someone as dude in front of anybody, especially royals. I never knew why, it was just another word for man. 

"You can say dude, I don't mind" I laugh as I turn and see him visibly relax.

"His names Harry Obsorn" now that Peters closer, I can see every detail. He looks around my age maybe a bit older. Like a year or two. But that might just be the way he dresses. 

"Oh! He's super nice. We're actually friends" Peter says, looking proud of himself to know someone so high up on the ladder. 

"Thats cool, how did you meet?" I don't bother to correct my improper words because Peter didn't mind. And it was much easier to talk normally. After all, mother had done it. That's what got her killed in the first place, people didn't like how she was allowed to use words like that and they weren't. But they were, it wasn't illegal, most of them just didn't have the guts to do it. 

"I used to live in the Osborn land and we had the same tutor but then I moved out here with aunt May. We still see eachother like once every 2 months" just when I was about to respond May came in. 

"Looks like we're out of time. Your father's here to take you back but I'll send Peter over tommorow with some designs for the dress. You can change them if you want. Just make sure I get them back by the end of the week so we can get this dress made" May says as she takes out all the pins and then removes the fabrics from around my waist.

"Thanks" I say and smile at both May and Peter.

"No problem, sweetie" 

"Bye" I say as I walk into the carriage outside. I see my father waiting patiently to close the door. 

Once the door was closed, it starts to move and I prepare myself for the hour ride home. 

"So how was it?" Father asks. 

"Good, it's gonna be a beautiful dress" I don't even realise I say going wrong until father corrects me. 

"going" 

"Sorry, it's just hard to say it like that because mother used words like that" he rests his hand on my knee. 

"I know, just try" and I smile at him. 

"Okay" 


	2. Jupiter, Peter and Harry

I was riding my horse around the markets. Usually princesses or princes weren't allowed out of the castle without a guard but that's because they would usually get mugged. However, our people respect eachother. I think it had something to do with my mother's death.

I was looking around just because. And that's when I notice a little girl. She had a rag on that was made to be a t-shirt and some shorts. She looked lost and scared. I guessed her age was 8. It was hard to tell with the amount of dirt on her face. Now, it was uncommon for people to look like this in our land. Usually it happend because they moved from somewhere else. When you move from one land to another, you have to start again. That means no money, you do get clothes though. 

I rode up to where she was sitting by the edge of a stool and get off my horse and crouch down to the little girl.

"Hello, what's your name?", I ask.

"Uh, Jupiter" she says and she looks kind of scared.

"my name is MJ. Where are your parents Jupiter?" MJ was what mother used to call me. I like that name but father thinks I should stick to Michelle because it's more formal. Though Jupiter doesn't have to know that. 

Jupiter points to another stool though there's too many people so I don't know which one is her parent.

"Mum told me to stay here"

"Okay" I look up, trying to find something that will make the girl warmer as she was shivering.

And as it happens to be, the stool that was next to us was a clothing, store.

I look back down at Jupiter to find she's already looking at me. I smile.

"How about we buy you something warmer?" she nods her head and stands up. I pick he up so she can see the clothes and she flinched a little but then calmed down.

Jupiter points to a brown dress with little flowers on it. It looked very similar to May's style. But then again lots of people make clothes like that. 

"Do you like that one?" I question the girl. 

"Yeah" I nod then turn to the man selling the clothes only to find that it's Peter. And he's grinning at me.

"Well hello, I wasn't expecting to see you til noon" he says. I people from different lands can set up markets.

"oh well do you have that dress in a smaller size? Preferably in this ones size." I say to Peter glancing at the girl and I see her eyeing the dress, she really liked it.

"Unfortunately I don't but I do have this one" Peter pulls out a light blue flowy dress. It was plain but it had little yellow flowers on the sleeves. It definitely looked warmer than her shorts and T-shirt. 

"How about that one?" I ask Jupiter.

She gasps,"It's so pretty" Peter and I both laugh.

"Okay, we'll take it" once I payed Peter for the dress he says jupiter can put it on in the little booth he had set up for changing.

I go in and help Jupiter change.

"What do you think?" I ask as I straighten out the sleeves a little bit.

"Its pretty, thank you" she looks at me.

"You're very welcome. Let's go before your mother starts to worry" I grab her hand and exit the booth. I look at Peter who was serving another customer then I returned Jupiter to her original spot.

"Oh my!" I turn to where the voice came from and saw a young woman standing there.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind" I say standing up straight.

"Thank you so much" I smile at her.

"You're welcome" I say then they leave. I wave at Jupiter when she looks back.

"That was very kind of you" I turn to face Peter and shrug.

"It was nothing. I have more than enough money, I can share some with our people" I say while looking through some of the dresses.

I stop and pick out a dark green dress with some purple, light blue and pink flowers at the bottom. I turn to Peter and hold the dress to my body.

"what do you think?"

"It looks amazing, try it on" he nods his head to the booth.

"Yeah, I think I will"

Once I lace up the dress, I look in the mirror. It looked beautiful. Everything was perfect. It was a perfect fit. A perfect length. The perfect colours.

I come out wearing the dress as well as holding my previous dress.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Peter looks me up and down.

"Thanks, I'm not sure my father would appreciate it as much as I do"

"Why?" he asks and I look up to see him titling his head.

"Cause it's not exactly professional. He only likes simple dresses with a simple colour" I tell Peter before going back to the booth.

"pass me the dress" Peter says so I finish untying it and stick it out through the side of the curtin so only my hand was sticking out of the booth.

As I come out, Peter hands me a bag with a box in it.

"These are the designs for the wedding dress, they're in a box so they don't get crinkled" he says when I take the bag from him.

"okay"

"Well I imagine you don't want your horse getting too far so you better go" Peter says and then it hits me.

"I forgot to tie him up!" I then hear Peter laugh.

"Don't worry, I did it for you" a sigh escapes my mouth. 

"Thanks"

"You better get going though, your horse seems restless" I walk to Milk (don't judge his name) and stroke his chest.

"Thank you for these" I swing my left leg over Milk to get up.

"No problem. I have a feeling you'll like what's in the box"

"I do too" then I ride off in the direction of the castle.

When I get home, I immediately go to my room, letting our caretaker out Milk away. Usually I would do it myself but I wanted to look at these designs.

"Don't run in the halls, Princess. You know your fathers rules" one of the house maids say as I run past.

"sorry!" though I'm not sorry at all and I keep running til I get to my room then I shut the door behind me.

"Okay, let's take a look at these" I whisper to no one in particular.

When I open the box I don't see the designs, instead I see the green dress I tried on. My smile grew. 

Then I look to the box and notice the designs at the bottom. I then fold the dress up and take the designs out and replace them with the dress.

To be honest, they were all perfect and I didn't really care what dress it was so I just chose my favourite.

It was simple and white but with a little bit of lace and frills. It also had little roses running down the middle of the dress. 

I let out a huff of breath when I realise that I had a meeting with the Osborn tomorrow. 

All I wanted to do was ride Milk and maybe see Peter again. He was fun to talk to. 

"Michelle?" a knock sounds through my bedroom door. 

"Come in, father" within a second he opens the door but doesn't move. Just stands there, which is normal but I still found it weird. 

"What are those?" I look to where his eyes are staring. 

"Oh! These are the wedding dress designs" I say and then look up and see his nod.

"good, very good. And what is that?" this time I don't need to look at where his eyes look because, judging by his facial expressions, he doesn't seem pleased. 

"It's a dress. A new one that I got at the market" Father walks over and this tells me that he's not the happiest because he would've asked to come in. 

"Well, I admit it's not very princess like" he takes in a breathe as he holds the dress up, "But since you're getting married when I know you don't want to, I'll let you have it. But it is not to be worn to any events, meetings or special occasions. Understand?". 

"Yes. Yes I understand! Thank you" I jump up to take the dress and put it in my closet. 

"Remember, meeting at noon with the Osborns. Also dinner is ready so be downstairs soon" I nod my head and father exits the room, closing the door behind him. 

When I go to put the designs into the box, a little piece of paper catches my eyes. 

I pick it up and read,_ I hope you like the dress. Do not bother about paying me - Peter. _

Why do I have to marry Harry. I was starting to fall for Peter and I wasn't even mad because, as nice as Harry was, anyone could tell we weren't at all a match.

But Peter and I... 

I think we really clicked and I really hoped it wasn't just me who thought that. 

-

"So, do you want to get married?" I take a glance at harry as we walk through the streets. Our fathers were conversing in the dining room. Trying to figure out which day the wedding will be on. Peter had collected the designs and told me the dress I had selected would take 8-10 weeks to make. So it would have to be mid September at the earliest. 

"No. But I'll do it for my people if that is what's best for them" Harry sighs. 

"I don't want to marry either. It's just..." I nod my head as we enter the start of the markets. 

"Yeah. I get it, trust me" it turns silence between us for a while. I focus on the business of the markets and the shouting. Then I hear a loud gasp. My head immediately turns to the noise, thinking someone was hurt. 

But I only find Jupiter sitting there in the dress I got her, staring at me. 

"Well hello. Don't you look gorgeous in that dress" I say, looking down at her. 

"Hi MJ" my smile drows as she calls me that. 

"Harry, this is Jupiter, Jupiter this is Harry" she smiled at Harry then looks back at the lady I recognise as her mother. 

"Mother says it's time to go now, bye MJ, and Harry" the little girl skips off to the mother. 

"What was that about?" Harry asks though it wasn't said in a mean way. More of a curious way. 

"Oh just- actually it's too long of a story" I hear Harry chuckle as I look at a piece of jewellery while aslo sneaking a glance at Peters stool. 

I didn't want him, or anyone, to think that I wanted to be around him. People should think I want to be around Harry. 

"Father probably wants us back now." I nod and follow Harry back to the castle. 

Harry is definitely not the person I want to marry. Harry was different. Not in a bad way just... Different. 


End file.
